The Adventures of Shirley Holmes
The Adventures of Shirley Holmes is a Canadian mystery TV series that ran for four seasons from 1996-1999. he series was created by Ellis Iddon and Phil Meagher. The show has been broadcast in over 80 countries and has been dubbed in French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, German, Norwegian, Russian, Serbian, Polish and Turkish. Credo spokesperson and producer Kim Todd named a growth spurt in the cast as one of the key reasons for cancelling the show. The aging of the actors would have meant a distinct change in tone and content had the show continued. A tie in book was released in the United Kingdom titled "Shirley Holmes - The Essential Casefile". Plot The grand-niece of Sherlock Holmes, Shirley, lives in Canada and solves crime after local crime with the assistance of her best friend, Bo Sawchuk, and meeting opposition from Molly Hardy. Shirley and the other teenage characters attend Sussex Academy, which is seen in many episodes. Cast and characters Main: Full list of Shirley Holmes characters * Meredith Henderson as Shirley Holmes * John White as Bo Sawchuk * Sarah Ezer as Molly Hardy * Annick Obonsawin as Alicia Gianelli * Blair Slater as Bartholomew 'Bart' James * Brendan Fletcher as Stink Patterson Family: * Chris Humphreys as Robert Holmes * Elizabeth Shepherd as Peggy "Gran" Holmes * Maggie Huculak as Dr. Joanna Holmes * Watson the dog Teachers and Police: * Marie Stillin as Ms. Cynthia Stratmann * Colin Fox as Mr. Arthur Howie * Mrs Goldstein, English teacher. * Dr Mackey, Science teacher. * Ms Tanaka, PE teacher. * Mr Finkel, Music teacher. * Chief Inspector Markie * Detective Noah Tremaine Episodes Season One # "The Case of the Burning Building" # "The Case of the Ruby Ring" # "The Case of the Liberated Beasts" # "The Case of the Precious Cargo" # "The Case of the Alien Abductions" # "The Case of the Blazing Star" # "The Case of the Maestro's Ghost" # "The Case of the Mystery Child" # "The Case of the King of Hearts" # "The Case of the Exact Change" # "The Case of the Cunning Coyote" # "The Case of the Singer's Secret" # "The Case of the Second Sight" Season Two # "The Case of the Wannabe Witch" # "The Case of the Doggone Cats" # "The Case of Babyfingers" # "The Case of the Bouncing Baby" # "The Case of the Rising Moon" # "The Case of the Exploding Puppet" # "The Case of the Cryptic Creature" # "The Case of the Missing Marbles" # "The Case of the Mischievous Poltergeist" # "The Case of the Left Thumbprint" # "The Case of the Golden Cave" # "The Case of the Patron Saint" # "The Case of the Broken Oath" Season Three # "The Case of the Celestial Signal" # "The Case of the Galloping Ghost" # "The Case of the Crooked Comic" # "The Case of the Flim Flam Farm" # "The Case of the Mysterious Message" # "The Case of the Second Take" # "The Case of the Code of Silence" # "The Case of the Bamboozling Blonde" # "The Case of the Real Fake" # "The Case of the Open Hand" # "The Case of the Ten Dollar Thief" # "The Case of the Miracle Mine" # "The Case of the Forbidden Mountain" Season Four # "The Case of the Calculated Crime" # "The Case of the Dead Debutante" # "The Case of the Vanishing Virus" # "The Case of the Virtual Zeus" # "The Basket Case" # "The Case of the Skeleton in the Closet" # "The Case of the Perfect Boyfriend" # "The Case of the Falling Star" # "The Case of the Puzzle from the Past" # "The Case of the Desperate Dancer" # "The Case of the Hidden Heart" # "The Case of the King Arthur's Alibi" # "The Case of the Dragon's Breath" de:Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes Category:Adaptation: TV Category:The Adventures of Shirley Holmes